


shiver

by syncopate (orphan_account)



Category: SHINee
Genre: Blood and Gore, Dark, M/M, trigger-ish maybe?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 20:08:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7236661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/syncopate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it's approaching midnight when jonghyun comes to his bed, sliding between the covers, cold fingers skimming the edges of kibum's hips. 'hi,' kibum whispers. jonghyun smiles but doesn't answer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	shiver

it's approaching midnight when jonghyun comes to his bed, sliding between the covers, cold fingers skimming the edges of kibum's hips. 'hi,' kibum whispers. jonghyun smiles but doesn't answer.

 

when jonghyun kisses him, his lips are cold too, icy almost. cold fire drifting down his neck, over his chest. icy pinpricks of almost pain digging into his hips. but it's okay, it's _jonghyun_. and when jonghyun's hand trails over his navel and down to grip kibum's cock it doesn't matter that sometimes in jonghyun's embrace the cold that seeps through his skin feels like it could shatter his bones.

 

the next morning, kibum wakes up to an empty bed. but he's used to it now; jonghyun appearing and disappearing like mist on the horizon. he has him in the dead of the night and never otherwise.

 

a peek out of his window and the piercing sunlight makes him flinch. he slathers on the sunblock and curls fingers around his designer sunglasses, and heads to work, head bowed to avoid the glare of the sunshine in his eyes. when he darts through the door into his dim office, relieved sigh on his lips, minho raises an eyebrow, pausing in his sip of the ever present black coffee. 'you look like hell,' he comments. kibum doesn't answer, and doesn't take off his sunglasses either.

 

'you okay?' minho asks, as kibum settles gingerly into his seat, stifling a moan as the aches and soreness of the night wash over him.

 

'i'm fine,' kibum says, curtly, when minho stares at him, obviously waiting for an answer.

 

'you look like hell,' minho says again. 'you've been eating? you've gotten pale, and too thin recently.'

 

'why do you even care,' kibum snaps, switching on his computer, turning away from minho. in his peripheral vision, he can see minho furrow his eyebrows, then sigh and turn back to his work and his coffee.

 

jonghyun comes back that night, and presses his lips and tongue into the dips and crevices of kibum's body and wrings loose, broken cries out of kibum's mouth. and it doesn't matter that the cold still chills kibum's chest, freezes his limbs, still makes his teeth chatter, even as he cries his release. because it's jonghyun and he _wantswantswants._ wants to take until he can't stomach anymore, wants to be taken until he's raw, broken, bleeding. spent, on the edge of tears.

 

when he stumbles through the door of his office the next day, he's breathing too hard, like he'd run a marathon. and as he staggers to his desk, he lets his head fall onto the table for an instant. when he raises his head, minho is standing over him, concern etched into his annoyingly handsome face. 'i don't know what's going on and why you don't want to talk about it,' he says. 'but here.' he gently places a flask next to kibum's keyboard. 'it's a protein shake, i think you might need it. you look like you're about to fall apart.' kibum forces his lips into a stiff smile and nods.

 

when lunch time comes round, he waits until most of his colleagues have left, then goes into the toilet and empties the flask into the sink. he doesn't look into the mirrors.

 

the weeks unravel like that; jonghyun taking him in the night, cold and enticing and silent, bringing him just to the brink of ecstasy then disappearing in the morning, minho leaving protein shakes next to his computer, then as kibum's body slowly recedes into itself, peanut butter sandwiches wrapped in clingwrap. protein shakes that kibum tips into sinks and sandwiches that he dumps into bins.

 

there's one night jonghyun doesn't come, as if he's really disappeared, erased from kibum's world. erased the way kibum is erasing the flesh over his bones. erased, negated, gone. and kibum cannot move from his bed the next morning, cannot leave, is held hostage by the memory of jonghyun's glacial touch, by the cold flame of his kisses. he cries without tears.

 

minho texts him incessantly.

 

_where are you?_

 

_what's going on?_

 

_they're going to fire you if you don't come back tomorrow._

 

_kibum?_

 

_kibum pick up the damn phone._

 

_kibum are you okay?_

 

kibum ignores them all, stretches across his bed and tries to negate himself, turn himself empty, into a blank. he thinks it's dangerous, this obsession, this need. thinks it's fatal, an addiction he wants to spin himself into, like into the sticky threads of a spider's web, like he is prey that closes its eyes and stops fighting.

 

it's in the middle of the night nine days after jonghyun disappears that he's awoken to the touch of a chilly fingertip tracing a cold line down the center of his chest.

 

 _'jonghyun,'_ kibum whispers, and reaches out to pull him into a kiss, to turn their night into what it always becomes; cold touches in places that quiver, and breathless, guttural sounds that only jonghyun can tear from his throat. but jonghyun's finger moves up, traces idle patterns over kibum's bare chest, and stops at the seam of kibum's lips. when he taps lightly at kibum's mouth, it falls open. jonghyun's eyes are serious and sad, and he runs his finger gently over kibum's teeth.

 

'why aren't you feeding?' he asks. the first words he's said to kibum in weeks. his finger lingers over kibum's canines and they elongate on instinct; too sensitive from the weeks of no blood. 'how are you still alive?'

 

choosing not to answer, kibum leans up to grip jonghyun's wrist and pull it away from his mouth. 'where did you go?' he asks instead. and jonghyun laughs, soft and fond then turning mocking and harsh.

 

'don't you know?' he whispers. 'kibum, don't you remember?' he's vanishing again, turning vague and strange, translucent. and blood is pouring from the side of his throat, from scratches like those made by a rabid animal, on his arms and legs, and his face is a mutilation. kibum screams but jonghyun is gone.

 

when he comes back to himself he's in the kitchen. and he looks down and _remembers_ . remembers waking up, remembers that _hunger_ and the too intoxicating scent of jonghyun. _jonghyun_ , his lover, his forever, his one and only. jonghyun, whose blood he craved with a desire that toppled every bit of sanity into a deep dark hole. jonghyun who he ravaged and killed; sucking at his neck and lapping up every drop of blood til he was drunk on it, groggy with too much. he remembers tearing at jonghyun with claws he didn't know he had, greedy and lusting, looking for moremoremore. he remembers the shrill screams and roars of pain and jonghyun's voice like a broken record, _kibum kibum kibum_.   


_stop._

 

he gathers up the broken body of jonghyun, decomposing in a pool of dried blood in the middle of their kitchen, marked with his fangs and his claws, skin ripped and torn. like an animal had opened him up for eating, like an wild thing had decided to consume him.

 

'you were so pretty,' kibum croons. 'so so pretty. and you smelt so good.'

  
his tears, when they finally come, are red tracks down the angular planes of his face.

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by scott westerfeld's quote 'so pRetty i hAd to Eat hiM'.  
> i don't know why i wrote this either.  
> so if you got all the way here, thank you ilu.


End file.
